


It's a Hard Rock Life

by i_write_a_lot



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: "old" music, AC/DC - Freeform, Dancing, Friendship, Gen, History, Humor, Metallica - Freeform, Music, Other - Freeform, Team, author's favorite classic rock bands, history of music, rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve learns about and listens to classic rock music, and some music that’s not so classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Hard Rock Life

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own the Avengers.
> 
> -Nor any of the music that's listed within my fic.

Steve has a list of things to check out, but the music is on a list all by itself, especially the rock music because apparently it grew into more popularity than the 40’s thought it would. Though he can’t help but like it, especially Whitesnake, AC/DC, Metallica, Motley Crew…one of his fast favorite songs is ‘Highway Song’ by Blackfoot, but he also loves ‘I love Rock ‘n Roll’ by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. He has a soft spot for ‘Rooster’ by Alice in Chains…if Bucky were around, he’d bet that Bucky would LOVE that song. He likes Nirvana, and Radiohead, and Survivor. And there’s Collective Soul, Styx, Def Leopard, Electric Light Orchestra, Bob Segar and the Silver Bullet Band…

Basically, there’s a lot of classic rock that he comes to really enjoy, and he’s in the midst of playing some band called Guns and Roses, when Bruce comes into the kitchen pausing as he hears the music. He quirked as a smile, as Steve wonders if rock music might make the Hulk come out. 

“Guns and Roses, isn’t it? I haven’t listened to them since I was a young teenager. Which song is this?” He went to the stack of CDs-Steve insisted on CDs with Tony, and Tony had reluctantly agreed. “Oh, yes, this song is ‘Paradise City’-one of my personal favorites.” Bruce commented. 

“You guys listening to music?” Clint asked, dropping in from his spot on the ceiling. “GNR. Awesome taste, man!” Clint said, and began singing at the top of his lungs. 

“Must you encourage him?” Natasha asked, coming in from right behind Clint. Steve didn’t want to think of what mischief they might’ve gotten up to, or maybe they were just exploring the tower still-it was a very large place, after all. “Are those grilled cheese sandwiches done?” She asked, eyeballing the plate. Steve gestured, and she smiled and politely accepted one while parking next to Bruce who was studying the pile of cds on the counter next to the stereo. 

“You’ve got quite a broad collection,” Bruce observed. “A lot of these I recognize, but there’s a few even I’m unfamiliar with. All American Rejects? I’m unfamiliar with them,”

“Teen band, mostly,” Natasha observed. “A lot of the women in Shield training seem to like them, having listened to them from their younger siblings, or relatives of that age-group.” 

“Music training,” Tony said, coming into the room. Grease was all over him. “Jarvis told me that Steve’s getting an education in rock ‘n roll,” Tony crooned, grinning as he did so. 

“You know, people in the 40’s knew rock was a thing, but they thought it would just die down. Whenever we tried to listen to it, the cops would come by and arrest us or something,” Steve commented, parking at the counter with a grilled cheese sandwich. Everyone was eating now, and listening to the guns and roses that was playing in the background. “It was considered the devil’s music.” 

“Heh. I ought to play the movie Highlander for you after lunch. There’s a small scene where you might actually agree about it being ‘devil’s music’,” Tony commented with a chuckle. 

“What’s Highlander?” Steve asked, warily. 

“A movie about a man that can travel through time because he’s an immortal,” Bruce informed him, smiling faintly as he turned off guns and roses and put in a cd that had the word ‘Filter’ on it and ‘Short Bus’. Steve liked the music that came out, but he shook his head. 

“We’ve done music an awful lot. Isn’t there any concerts or band performances anymore? How about we go see one of those instead?”

“Good idea!” Clint agreed wholeheartedly, and that got the team in planning an excursion, making Steve smile. 

There were some good things about finding yourself alive in the future, even if it was sometimes a hard rock life.  
\--  
End

**Author's Note:**

> -thank you for reading.


End file.
